I will save you Prowl
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: What really happened between Prowl and Sari during "Human error" and was not shown. No flames , haters , please .


Title: I will save you, Prowl

Universe: TFA

Warnings: a bit of trouble, hints tecnorganic femme x relationship , spoilers for season three.

Par: Sari x Prowl

Rated: T for safety

Synopsis: What really happened between Prowl and Sari during "Human error" and was not shown.

Normal P.O. V.

"It was Christmas Eve. In an abandoned factory, and a five mechs and a small femme tecnorganic celebrate the holiday. They began the friend hidden.

Sari took Optimus and presented him with a huge fruitcake. Optimus took Bulkhead and presented him with painting materials. Bulkhead took Bee and presented him with a CD of Kate Perry. Bee took Ratchet and presented him with a full season of House. Ratch took Prowl and presented him with a bonsai. Prowl took Sari and a gifted ... You will not believe ... It was a silver necklace with a heart pigente (oops, this is not something that boyfriends give their girlfriends?). The reactions of people in relation to the present was absolutely normal. But this ... This caused a furor. Optimus and Ratch laughed softly, Bulk was speechless and Bee ... well apparently this was an internal crisis (do not know if it's jealousy, envy or derision). Sari was a little red, but thanked the present. While rolling the party, little did they know that Soundwave sent a spy to put sleeping pills in the oil of mechs . Gradually, they began to fall asleep. Then went to bed earlier than it should. What Sari left very upset. The reason is that she wanted to spend more time with some very elusiveand black mech . Sari admits she has a crush on Prowl since bots come to Earth. After all, he was the first that she saved. Prowl also made some small sacrifices for her, teach her how to self-defense and infiltrated the tower Sumdac for information about the past of the young femme. Bumblebee could be the best friend Sari, but it is still very childish. Then came the upgrade . Within months, the boiling of hormones . The so elusive, the beautiful picture, the voice of Prowl . All this only helped to disturb the little girl's spark . She wanted to train with him, ride him on his way vehicle, hear him speak (this part is kind of difficult but not impossible). And now when she wants to be closer to him, he pays this fiasco. Sari will upset home.

Meanwhile, the bots fall asleep. Soundwave then infiltrates the base. He puts the mechs in the basement and connects the machines reprogramming. "Now is the end of this scum!" He thought. "And with the dolls around the city, there is no way humans get in the way my plan .'ll Give it all right."

...

The next morning ...

Tower Sumdac

Sari P.O.V.

"I had a restless night . Again, I had those dreams in which the Prowl . I hope they come true one day. I hear my father calling me. He show me the new gifts. The coolest one was a jetpack which becomes scooter. This is useful, since my original jetpack does not work anymore. I see that there is also a puppet of Soundwave among those present. "Damn! "I cursed. I destroyed one damn thing.

You know, this bastard Powell, is selling the dolls. He is a thief. This idea is from my father (my father's original Megatron, which is an even bigger bastard). But this does not entitle him to steal the project . Among the others present were: sweet, a mini-print dress (I'll use it in the spring, to see if the Prowl looks to me), and a book on adolescence. I gave dvds and books to my father. I hope that with this, he went a little lab. Well, now, I'm going to the factory. And in the lull, I'll test the new jetpack. "

In the factory. ...

"Guys, I'm here!" I shouted. I heard no response. I look on all sides. They are not here. Suddenly, I find a secret elevator. Bastards, why he never told me about it. Step off the elevator and find a basement. Upon entering, I see a terrifying scene. The bots are sleeping, attached to machines and Soundwave around. Primus! There's nothing you can do to help them now. I'll get the Dinobots. Perhaps, they help me. If I say Prowl and Bulk are in danger, they might help me . Prowl, I had thought of that . My love is in danger. Primus, help me please, save my love so I can declare myself for him. "

...

Prowl P.O.V.

"Something terrible has happened. We woke up as organic. My companions are terrified. But I'm not. I'm feeling the snow in the courtyard . As an organic one. As Sari. Oh, good Primus, Sari, I hope that she would not be upset by present . You know, she has turned over my spark since she turned a teen . I've always been grateful to her for having saved me. But I had not in love with her because of age and organic body. But, to discover her true nature, I freaked out as they say humans . I went into hiding in the tower Sumdac for information about the girl. I could have been caught . Was a risk . But when she is updated, fried my circuits . She showed amazing skills and a little more maturity. I want to confess, but I do not know how to do it . This Christmas was a way of expressing my feelings . Now, I'm organic maybe have a chance? We'll Tower Sumdac for help . Along the way we eat in BurgBot . I was upset with the complaints of my friends . They do not know how to appreciate the human body. They all decided to eat meat . I ordered a vegetarian option, why say it is the best . I see near our table, a woman with a baby. Oh, Primus is so cute! I start making faces at the child. She laughed at me. What if I have one of these in the future? It would be cheaper. Who knows? Finished the snack and head for the tower Sumdac . We see a terrifying scene: From nothing , Cybertron connects the tower Sumdac. Enemies appear. We are weak. They easily defeat us. However, the heat of battle found that we can beat him. In throughout the fight, I see that we are in an illusion. So that means I can use my processor over matter to get us out of here . My soul comes into the basement . Our real bodies are asleep and connected to machines reprogramming. I try to shut them . But the Decepticon realize that and blocks me . He beat me. I'm losing consciousness . I call Primus to enlighten my love, so she can save us. Help! "

...

Normal P.O.V.

"Sari enlisted the help of Snarl, Scrapper, and Wreck-gar. On the way, they noticed that the city was completely deserted . Soundwave made the human sleep thanks to soundwave dolls. But fortunately, they had no effect on Sari. However, the reprogramming of the autobots ended . Now, they are machines under control . Soundwave went with them to the streets . They were confronted by the team of Sari . After intense fighting, Sari realized that Soundwave is having difficulty controlling all the bots . "Maybe it's the chance to turn the tables . "She thought. But ..."

Sari P.O.V.

"I was going to be hit by the Bee's electricity , but Prowl saved me . When he jumped on me, he kissed me. But it is bad. For the All Spark, he will rape me. I shoot it . Then Optimus tries to attack me . The ax it passes close to me. Prowl had returned to normal and failed to break the blockade of Soundwave . While Optimus asked me a thousand excuses, I said to Prowl that he was a pretending . He replied that took a lot of CPU on a matter . Then I want to have a little talk about the kiss . Oh, he waits. But at this moment , Ratbat captures my love . But Otpimus saves him . Optimus takes Laserbeak and Soundwave takes Ratbat. The two fight until only remaining Con's processor . I tried to destroy it, but that disgusting bird took before me. Well, end of the fight . Scrapper and Snarl returned to the island of Dinobots and Wreck-gar came out spreading garbage around the city. I swear one day I'll take it Cybertron for the processor to improve it . Well, I still have unfinished business with Prowl. I hope success. "

...

Hours later ...

Prowl P.O.V.

Prowl 's room

"I heard a knock at the door and asked to come inside. Was Sari. She said she needed to talk to me. Sari said she was in love with me and wanted to date me. I said I had the same feelings for her. I explained that when the kissed, I was starting to leave the control of Soundwave. And that her presence made me free from the control. She smiled. So I accepted the proposal. But, with the proviso that dating will be hidden for a few months. I picked up her on my lap and kissed her. Our first real kiss (that does not count). I become and to take our first meeting. Now nothing will stop us. Let's be happy together! Thank you, Primus! "

...

Notes the author:

Sari x Prowl forever!

Like it or not want to believe, for me Prowl kissed Sari in "Human Error Part 2."


End file.
